


The Writing Club - MCYT Highschool AU

by makwritesstuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone is a nerd, Fluff, Funny, Gen, High School, Lighthearted, No shipping, Schlatt is chillin, THEY START A WRITING CLUB, Technoblade is a fuckin nerd, Tommyinnit is fighting everyone, Wilbur Soot is a fuckin nerd, Wilbur Soot-centric, Writing club, no relationships - Freeform, they are DUMBASSES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makwritesstuff/pseuds/makwritesstuff
Summary: And that's how it all started. Me staring at the pink-haired boy sitting across the lunch table, and asking him to start a writing club. Little did I know, this simple act would change my life and be the catalyst to meeting some of the best friends I've ever made.A very lighthearted and joke-filled fic! Enjoy :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Writing Club - MCYT Highschool AU

**Author's Note:**

> im canadian  
> i dont understand the american or british school system  
> i am going to write based off of my experiences  
> thank u and enjoy lmao

"We should start a writing club."

"What."

"I said-"

"I know what you said but _why_ "

"Why not?"

"Alright, fine. Let's do it."

And that's how it all started. Me staring at the pink-haired boy sitting across the lunch table, and asking him to start a writing club. Little did I know, this simple act would change my life and be the catalyst to meeting some of the best friends I've ever made. 

I straightened my beanie and got up from the bench, "Great! I'll see ya later!" I said to Techno- that's such a weird name- and walked away double the speed of any normal person due to my freakishly long legs. 

Where am I going? I honestly don't know. Then I saw room 25, Phil's room. I didn't bother knocking and headed straight in, sitting on top of the nearest desk to him. "Sup Phil." "That's Mr. Minecraft to you, Will. Do you need anything?" I gave him a cheeky smile, "That's Wilbur to you, Phil. Now-" I heard him sigh, I continued. "I'm going to start a club." "Cool?" Rude. "And- I was thinking, because I'm starting a writing club, and you're- y'know- an English teacher... That I could use your room?" I snapped my fingers into finger guns and widened my smile for effect. He sighed again- why do old people do that so often? "Yeah, I guess so mate. Only an hour after school though, no more." I almost knocked over several desks after jumping up and doing a celebratory punch in the air. "THANK YOU MR. PHIL!!" And just like that, I ran out of the classroom. 

-

I was sitting in Mr. Diamond-Minecart's science class- we just call him Mr. TDM (don't ask where the T came from), not playing attention to a single thing he's saying because I couldn't care less about the kinetic molecular theory, and began writing a note to Techno: _"_ _who else should be in writing club? we'd look like losers with only 2 ppl"._ I slid the note onto his desk, diagonal to mine, and waited. He wrote a response scarily fast and passed it back, it said: _"we are losers and for the love of god just text me u nerd, btw i don't have friends so idk who else lmaooo"_. Okay. Rude. I glared at Techno but he didn't see, he actually pays attention in class, or at least he looks like he does. My eyes darted across the room. _Bingo_. I spotted my friend at the very back of the class with his feet propped up on his desk. His name is Schlatt, and he was absent-mindedly bobbing his head- mostly obscured by a stupid Yankees cap- to whatever he was blasting in his wired earphones. That's the guy I'm gonna invite, has he ever showed an interest in writing? Nope! But am I going to invite him anyways? Yup. So, I texted Techno the vague sentence of _"schlatt."_ to which he responded with an astounding, _"ok"_. 

The bell _finally_ rung and there was a frenzy of sleep deprived teenagers trying to exit the room. I slipped through the crowd and tried to spot Schlatt which was quite easy because while he's still shorter than me, he's taller than most people. He was also singing about not wanting to go to school tomorrow, kind of weird considering we're at school, but alright. I'd like to say that I lightly tapped him on the shoulder and politely asked him to join my literature club. I didn't. Instead I shoved that fucker in the arm, nimbly backed away so I myself didn't get shoved, and then said something along the lines of: "Sup whore, you doing anything after school? No? Great, you're coming with me to my writing club. Room 25." He looked offended for a second but then shrugged and promptly responded with "Aight." Sometimes I think about how I seem to be the only one who articulates their sentences around here.

Alright, one more class until school's over. Of course, it has to be the most mentally draining one, _d_ _rama,_ not that I hate the class, because I don't. It's just so exhausting having to be the best at it. Y'know? Despite most of them being disgusting theatre kids, I out theatre-d them all with my 72 (and a half) listens to Hamilton. I am not to be fucked with. Apparently our assignment today was to create a character and then act out a 1 minute scenario based on said character. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I flipped my fringe to the other side, stuck a bandage on my nose for zero reason, secured my guitar to my back with it's strap, and tried to look as depressed as humanly possible. Perfect, I'm the failed e-boy of my dreams.

After many performances of people copying Regina George from mean girls' entire personality, over and over again, it was finally my turn. I shuffled onto the stage, sat down, and whipped out my guitar. I started fake crying and singing in a purposely screechy voice, "tOdAY iS gOnNa bE tHe dAY tHat iM GonNa tHroW iT bAcK tO yoUUuU-" I acted out a whole crying scene, hand on forehead, wiping fake tears like that one apology video, and everything. "WhY diD sHe LeAve mEeEeee??? i'M sUch a NiCe gUY!! wHy wOulD sHe dOoo tHisSs?? I oNly sTaLkEd hEr a LitTle biT!" I ended it with one of those angsty sighs, and then bowed before hopping off the stage. Thunderous claps and whistles erupted from my class, an amazing feat when you consider the fact that there's about 30 people in this class. 

What'd I tell you? I'm the best at it. Did you think I was lying for comedic effect? Of course not. 

FINALLY it's club time. I ran to room 25 and was met with Technoblade, Schlatt- and... why the fuck are there two freshmen there?


End file.
